


in which Jack tries his best and also really loves his best friend

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Series: Newsies Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, But You Still Lift His Spirits The Best Your Straight™ Self Can, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, When Your Best Friend Comes Out To You And You're Not Sure What To Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: anonymous: Things you said under the stars and in the grass





	in which Jack tries his best and also really loves his best friend

**Author's Note:**

> this is for an anon over on tumblr!
> 
> they requested Javid, but it came out very gen.
> 
> Whatever. Hope you like it!
> 
> I'm still taking [these prompts ](https://itsnewstome.tumblr.com/post/167217987755/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)\- send me one!

Jack plucked at little blades of grass to bide his time.

The air smelled of campfires and s’mores. Absently, he could hear Race plucking at a ukelele while Kath sang a duet with Crutchie. They missed notes and took off on their own, clearly just having fun more than trying to give a performance.

The air was warm against Jack’s skin. The breeze floated across his skin like gentle kisses, and Jack realized that he felt  _content_.

David, his best friend, was lying out next to him. He hadn’t said anything for a long time, Jack thought that he had fallen asleep. Upon closer inspection, he was still awake, just very, very still.

“Jack?” David whispered. Quiet. Hesitant.

Jack’s fingers ghosted over David’s knuckles. “David.”

David took a long time to say anything else. Jack heard David fitfully pulling up grass with his opposite hand. “Jack,” he swallowed audibly, “I think I’m gay.”

That. That took a moment to process.

“Oh? Uhm Okay.” He stammered through it all. He didn’t know what to say. Was he supposed to, like, get all crazy and excited for David? Act all nonchalant because really, nothing’s different?

“Okay?” David repeated him. He sounded anxious, like he had replayed this moment over and over again in his head, but never found a positive reaction. “Is that all?”

Jack frowned. “What were you expecting?”

David shrunk. “I don’t know.” He added quietly, “Maybe I want you to talk me out of it.”

“Talk you out of it?” Jack parroted. “What do you mean?”

David gave a miserable little shrug. “I just… know that if I start telling people, then there’s no going back. What if I start liking girls?”

Jack considered that for a long moment. “Then, I guess you like girls, Dave,” Jack replied. “Nobody’s saying that you have to come out to everyone in their grandma, especially right now, you know?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” He tapped his fingers over David’s knuckles gently. “And no one says you aren’t… allowed to question all of this, you know? I mean, I don’t really  how all of this feels for you, but nothing says that you can’t try different things out. Like  _gay_ or  _bisexuality_. It doesn’t - You don’t have to adhere to what everyone else says, you know? If you wanted, you could just be Davey, a boy who likes boys and maybe girls sometime in the future.” He paused. He really didn’t know where that came from, he just  _hated_ hearing David sounding so unsure and shaken.

He looked at found David looking at him, expression awed. He smiled. “Okay.” He tapped his own fingers at Jack’s hand, as if unsure whether or not he was permitted to take his hand. Jack traced his fingers down his palm and watched Davey work through what Jack had said. “You’re the first person I’ve told,” he admitted quietly after a moment.

Jack smiled, his heart swelling. “Thank you for telling me,” he said.

They were still for another few minutes.

“Do you wanna go make more s’mores?” Davey asked.

Jack snorted. “Obviously.”

And off they went.

**Author's Note:**

> [come visit me on tumblr](https://itsnewstome.tumblr.com)! I am still taking requests and will Literally write any pairing
> 
>  
> 
> _so like if you're a c h i n g for that one rarepair that rules your heart - you know where to come_


End file.
